


Haze

by annella



Series: Modest Dreams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Turkstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: It’s Tseng’s last night in his tiny apartment. Rufus is there to help him celebrate with some excellent weed.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Modest Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to have read Modest Dreams to read this one but I reckon you should because it’s one of my favourite things I’ve written. :) 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> For day 3 of Turkstober 2020: Smoke.

It was Tseng's last night in his shoebox apartment, and there wasn't much left besides his mattress on the floor, some boxes of essentials, and the terrible string of pink lights Rufus had found buried in his wardrobe and insisted on hanging up at the windows.

Through the haze of smoke, the lights seemed to twinkle, and Tseng gazed at them, his thoughts sluggish and warm. 

"They look nice," Rufus mumbled from next to him on the bed. He passed the blunt back to Tseng, who took it and inhaled. The dimly-lit room swam around him and he smiled before leaning over to Rufus and breathing smoke out into his mouth. Rufus laughed and clutched at his back, turning it into a sloppy kiss. He clumsily slid his tongue into Tseng’s mouth, licking at his lips and teeth, and Tseng giggled at him, pushing him away. 

“Gross.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Rufus flopped onto his back and took another hit.

“That’s why you love me.”

“That, and the blowjobs.”

Tseng lay on his side, watching him, admiring the play of the pink lights across his bare chest and through his tousled hair. He loved Rufus like this, relaxed and happy and willing to just exist in a space for a time without letting his worries intrude. 

“It’s hotter than Ifrit’s ballsack in here,” Rufus groaned, wiping his hand down his chest and grimacing at the sweat pooling on his stomach. “Can’t you open a window?”

“Don’t want the neighbours smelling this,” Tseng reminded him. It was _very_ good weed; Tseng hadn’t asked Rude where he got it from when he’d handed it to Tseng the other day, but it was definitely better than the shit Reno usually had, which might have been scraped off the side of the road in the slums.

Rufus was right, though; it _was_ uncomfortably warm in the room. Tseng’s small fan did its best in one corner, pushing the warm air around, but they’d both foregone shirts some time ago, and Tseng had given up and pulled his hair onto the top of his head in a bun rather than deal with it sitting like a blanket on the back of his neck.

“Thanks for helping me move,” Tseng mumbled, unable to take his eyes off Rufus. He had an arm behind his head, and Tseng reached out and traced the shape of his muscles, over his biceps and down to his pecs. Rufus chuckled.

“You promised sex in payment, remember?”

“Did not!”

“So you’re _not_ going to let me fuck you one last time in this tiny place before we start working on defiling every surface in your new home?”

“Mmm. You’re on thin ice.” Tseng squeezed his pec and let his hand travel down to Rufus’ abs, stroking the firm definition of muscle, sticking his finger in his navel and laughing when Rufus squirmed. He’d been low-key turned on for the past hour, cock half-hard in his pants as arousal burned slow in his belly, and he couldn’t resist letting his hand rest over Rufus’ groin, squeezing gently.

“Don’t make promises you’re not going to keep,” Rufus teased, putting the blunt aside. He didn’t try to stop Tseng, though; instead he reached down and clumsily attempted to unbuckle his belt, his hands loose and uncoordinated as the metal and leather defied his efforts.

“You’re so fucking high,” Tseng giggled, trying to help but only making it worse. Rufus let out a noise of frustration, a high-pitched whine, his hips shifting into Tseng’s hand as Tseng gripped his hardening cock through the denim of his jeans.

“Speak for yourself!” Rufus panted, finally managing to get his belt unbuckled and ripping his pants open. Tseng leaned over and kissed him as he worked his hand into Rufus’ underwear, loosely holding his cock and stroking it as they slid their tongues together, both of them still laughing as they made out. 

Tseng broke away from the kiss to watch Rufus' face as he slowly jerked him off. He still struggled to believe this was his life, that for the last six months he'd been dating this man who somehow _loved_ him.

"You're so beautiful," Tseng mumbled without thinking, gripping his cock a little tighter and admiring how Rufus looked in the throes of lust. He would never get tired of it, the furrowed brow, the half-open mouth, the rapid breathing making his chest rise and fall. 

"Tseng," Rufus gasped, and reached for him, pulling him down on top of him. They were both sweaty, too hot, but Tseng was too high and too turned on to care at how their sweat-slick skin slid together, concerned only with getting his mouth back on Rufus'. He slid his tongue into Rufus' mouth, slick and hot and tasting of weed, and Rufus moaned loudly. 

He'd always been loud during sex. Tseng's neighbours had occasionally thumped on the wall when Rufus was staying over, on those nights when they were both so horny and desperate that Rufus was even mouthier than normal, moaning and crying out loud enough to wake the dead as Tseng fucked him. Tseng had considered gagging him on occasion, but was too shy to bring it up. 

No time like the present. 

"If you can't keep quiet," he murmured, gazing directly into Rufus' eyes, "I'll shove something in your mouth to _keep_ you quiet."

Rufus' eyes widened. "I already told you not to make promises you can't keep," he said softly, and stroked a finger down Tseng's face to his mouth. Tseng kissed his fingertip and filed that reaction away for later before reaching down between their bodies and pushing his sweatpants down over his hips, glad he didn't have to fumble with a belt and zipper. 

"So that's why you wore those horrible things," Rufus noted, then gasped when he felt Tseng's cock slide against his own. 

"Thinking with the big brain," Tseng replied, and laughed at his own joke. Rufus stared at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised in disapproval, but his mouth was quivering and he only lasted a few seconds before bursting out laughing as well. Rufus’ entire body shook as he giggled maniacally, and Tseng was caught between laughter and desire as the movement jostled their erections together. 

He eventually had to shut Rufus up with a kiss, muffling the noise with his mouth and tongue, and Rufus reciprocated without hesitation, gasping as Tseng licked his way back into his mouth. Tseng had never managed to get over how good it felt to kiss Rufus, and he could happily spend hours just making out with him. They stole kisses whenever they could, be it in the alleyway behind the coffee shop, in a dimly lit train station late at night, or while holding hands walking down a quiet street. But the best kisses were the ones when they were alone, in private, when Tseng could cup Rufus’ face and kiss him with all the love he was afraid to show in public. 

Rufus ran his hands up over Tseng’s arms as they kissed, sliding across his neck and caressing him behind his ears. Tseng whimpered, grinding down against Rufus, loving the slow, slick slide of the heat building between them. He wanted to hold Rufus down and fuck him, wanted to have him shouting Tseng’s name for the entire apartment block to hear, but he didn’t think he could move much more than his hips right now.

“Don’t you fucking _dare,”_ he mumbled into Rufus’ mouth when he felt a hand reach up into his hair and tug at his bun. Rufus smiled widely and, as he took Tseng’s tongue further into his mouth, pulled the hair tie out, spilling Tseng’s hair absolutely _everywhere._

“Oh, fuck you,” Tseng groaned, and pushed himself up a little, letting his hair dangle in Rufus’ face. Rufus burst out laughing again, and Tseng leaned in, kissing his neck, trying not to laugh himself before taking a deep breath and blowing a noisy raspberry right below Rufus’ ear.

It turned into a wrestling match after that, both of them with their pants halfway down their thighs, and by the time Rufus had Tseng pinned to the bed, firmly holding his wrists to the mattress, they were both panting and rutting together like a couple of teenagers.

“Wanna fuck?” Rufus asked, red-faced and sweating, wearing a cocky grin. He thrust his hips against Tseng’s, the slick head of his cock smearing precome between them.

“No, just—” Tseng wrapped his legs around Rufus as best he could, but his sweatpants tangled around his thighs kept getting in the way. “Fuck’s sake, can we at least get naked?”

Rufus chuckled and rolled off him, squirming around on the mattress as he tried to get his tight jeans down. Tseng watched him, laughing, not lifting a finger to help. All he had to do was slide his sweatpants off and kick them aside, and he lay back and took hold of his cock, stroking himself lightly as Rufus cursed up a storm.

“Fuck me, I need another hit after that,” Rufus sighed, rolling over and grabbing the end of the blunt from the ashtray on the floor. He inhaled and passed it over to Tseng, who pulled in the last of the weed from the roll-up before tossing it aside and closing his eyes as it hit him. Smoke swirled around the room again, the stupid pink lights in the window refracting through it, and Tseng grinned, pulling Rufus back down to him. 

He spread his legs, letting Rufus settle between them, and dragged him in for more kisses. It was easier, smoother, no fabric getting in the way now, no belt buckle poking him in the leg, and Tseng moaned as Rufus thrust his hips down against him. He was desperate to come, his head spinning from both the arousal and the high, and he ran his hands down Rufus’ sweat-slick back, grabbing his ass and wrapping his legs around him like he’d wanted to before. Rufus was panting, gasping, sweet soft sounds escaping him as he tangled his tongue with Tseng’s.

It wasn’t going to take much longer. Rufus’ breath was quickening, his thrusts getting faster, the hot humid air between them wet with precome and sweat as they rutted against each other. Rufus stiffened over Tseng’s body, pulling away from his mouth as he gasped, “Tseng, I’m—I’m coming,” with a note of panic in his voice. Tseng grunted, pushing up harder, chasing the release, heat racing through his body and spiralling into an intense need deep in his groin. He felt Rufus come against him, hot wet slick spreading, and he gasped, his head arching back, his mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. 

“God, Tseng, you’re gorgeous,” Rufus said softly, his hips still moving, albeit more slowly. Tseng caught his gaze, saw his blown-wide pupils, the tender look of love written plainly in his expression, and he clenched his teeth as his orgasm hit.

Rufus moaned softly, holding him through it, murmuring endearments at him as he came back down to earth, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“That was… hmm. Really nice.” Tseng let his limbs sprawl across the mattress, his head spinning from the combination of a really good orgasm and a fantastic high. 

“ _Nice,”_ Rufus parroted. “You’re such a dick. Why am I even dating you?” He nuzzled Tseng’s neck.

“Because you love me,” Tseng replied, stroking Rufus’ sweat-damp hair and cringing a little at how wet it was. “God, you’re sweaty. Disgusting.”

“Speak for yourself.” Rufus lifted his head to peer at Tseng, deliberately angling himself so a drop of sweat fell directly onto his cheek. “And yeah. I do love you.”

“Hmm. Love you too.” Tseng grinned and kissed him until the discomfort of the mess between them became more important than the press of their mouths together. Rufus grabbed the box of tissues from beside the mattress and after a quick clean-up, they lay on their backs holding hands and staring at the ceiling.

“I’m fucking _starving,”_ Tseng said a few minutes later, and Rufus groaned a vehement agreement. 

“Delivery?” Rufus rolled over to grab his phone, and Tseng patted his bare ass.

“Only if I don’t have to put pants on,” he replied, and Rufus laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for turks thirst: sherribon


End file.
